


Honey Skin

by purplefox



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon-Typical Violence, M/M, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-02-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:55:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22798192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplefox/pseuds/purplefox
Summary: Kakashi longs for Naruto so much. He's grown so strong and beautiful a worthy man that stands on his own.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 8
Kudos: 250





	Honey Skin

Kakashi wasn’t supposed to be looking but he was looking anyway. He couldn’t help himself. he knew what others would say but he couldn’t help his eyes from wandering. There was so much to do. So much for all of them. Every shinobi in every village had changed thanks to the war. The shinobi that responsible for that change was the one he couldn’t look away.

He wanted to touch that skin and he couldn’t stop himself from thinking about Naruto. He had changed so much and that was because of the shinobi world that Naruto had been forced to grow up in. That his smile could be so bright and so free was a miracle in itself.

He was beautiful and his skin. His entire glow. Kakashi was the future Hokage. A few more months until he was official and here he was lusting after the shinobi that had changed them all. Saved them all. He had no idea what to do about that.

If it were any other Shinobi he would have done something. Said something. Flirted a bit but with it being Naruto. With Naruto being his former student. The son of Kakashi’s own teachers. What exactly could he do there. He had no real idea if Naruto was even interested in romance or being seduced.

There had been plenty of people trying to capture his eyes and his heart after the war. Naruto had hidden from them all. Avoided them all and the ones that tried to speak to him were gently turned down. So many missions that Naruto had run off to afterwards was so the kid could escape the eyes of the world.

Only Sakura had been able to get close. Sakura and Sai. Naruto had fled from everyone else as if something was nipping at his heels and Kakashi could not even blame him. Naruto simply was not used to these sorts of things. It was that simple even when it was heart-breaking.

And Kakashi… he wanted. He lusted after that same person right now and he couldn’t even find it in himself to fight that hard to keep his eyes to himself. Naruto had worked so hard not just for himself but for everyone else.

He had shown and he had grown. He was beautiful. Kakashi wanted to touch but he had no idea if he was allowed to do such a thing or not. He sighed as he forced himself to look at the road ahead instead of the back he was growing used to watching.

He should be savouring the freedom he had left because when he got into those Hokage robes he wouldn’t be having this for a long time if ever. He should be thinking about how to help Naruto get ready to be Hokage. Not watching his back in such ways. Not savouring and longing for that body and that skin.

He shouldn’t but Kakashi couldn’t help himself. this was a want that had slowly fallen onto him and he couldn’t stop it. He was not sure there was a way that he even could. Naruto had changed into a man that everyone craved.

X

“Something wrong with my back or you’re just lost in thought sensei?” Naruto’s voice knocked Kakashi from the musing that he had fallen into. He gave a small laugh and shifted around on the rock he had been sitting on. Naruto had been using the stream to cool himself by splashing around in his boxers. Kakashi had just been appreciating the view. That was all that it was because what a view it was.

“Just doing some thinking.” Kakashi rubbed just under his eyes as he watched Naruto turn to face him. All that toned skin. He had to fight hard to keep his body from reacting visibly. As it was Kakashi shifted again before he projected lightness to his tone. “It’s hard to believe that five years ago you were an adorable brat. Short and adorable.”

“I was embarrassing.” Naruto chuckled before he stooped into the water. The bottom of the boxers got wet as he splashed his chest with water. “We all were. I have no clue how you didn’t kill us. Baa-chan’s been talking about making me a sensei. I think back to you and I can’t believe we made it this far. You didn’t even like us.”

“You grew on me.” He had not had the best hopes for them but Naruto and the others had exceeded his expectations. “When I think about how all of you changed my mind.” He chuckled. “I’m glad that it was you. You changed not just me. You changed yourselves and everything I said you took to heart. You made the world change Naruto.”

“Yeah well that’s because of you right?” Naruto laughed. “And I surpassed you.” He laughed. “You know how much that meant to me back then sensei? No one believed in me the way you had.” Naruto said softly. “No one talked to me the way you and Iruka-sensei did. I changed because of Iruka-sensei and I got stronger because of you.” He made a face before he grinned at Kakashi. “Even though you were sitting on all the secrets that I needed.”

“Well.” Kakashi had not felt guilty about that at first but later on… after Pain. He had felt guilty about keeping quiet. “It wasn’t just my story to tell. If I could have spoken about the things that included me without putting you in danger…” He said softly. “I also think I wasn’t ready to speak about those things.”

“Yeah Mom said it might be like that. I didn’t have long.” Naruto said softly. “But I had enough. I got what other orphans would never get. And I got to fight right by my Dad’s side you know? That was everything to me.” Naruto laughed. “I… I met my parents and I got to talk to so many people. Kurama and I are friends.” He touched his stomach and the seal slowly appeared. “That’s so…good.”

“I also think that it is good.” Kakashi smiled. “Although it seems hard to find the hero everyone adores.” Naruto made a face and Kakashi chuckled. “Not adjusting to fame?”

“Don’t want it.” Naruto shrugged. “I just want to be Hokage and work with everyone. This… the whole… can’t get used to it. So many people and I don’t know how many actually see me. Beyond the teams I started with? Can’t really… deal.” Naruto admitted softly. “So much has happened. I wasn’t alone out there.”

“And you wonder why they can’t stay away from you.” Kakashi tsked lightly. “Naruto that’s exactly the reason they like you so much. That’s how people work.”

“Well they can sit down.” Naruto laughed. “I’m glad someone appreciates this but this isn’t the time. Hokage is all I can think about. Hokage and my friends.”

“Is that really all?” Kakashi’s hands felt lonely. He would pull out his book but this conversation was too serious for such props.

“Well…” Naruto paused. “No. But it’s all I’m going to allow myself to do right now. There’s so much that I want to say. So much that I can and want to do. People don’t get this. I don’t want anymore distractions. All I want right now is to fight for my village. All I want.” Naruto said softly. “Is people who see me.”

“I think the problem you face is that too many people see you right now.” Kakashi laughed softly. “You’re too visible. Strange feeling for Shinobi.”

“Exactly.” Naruto groaned. “Let me breathe. Let me goof around and continue to learn because I might be strong but there’s so much I want to learn so I can be the best Hokage ever. So I can protect my friends. So I can protect my village and so I can save people from the bullshit that came from before.”

“There’s the Naruto that we know.” Kakashi nodded his head. “Also. How long are you going to splash around in there?”

“Thought you needed to look longer.” Naruto shot at him before he laughed. “We should get going soon. If we want to get to the port before night falls. We can run across the sea but I don’t want to run across the sea.”

X

Even though the war was over there was still many disturbances in the shinobi world. Just because most of the problems. The main people pulling the strings were gone. Just because they were no longer here didn’t mean that everything was fine and dandy. There was still evil in the world and it was up to everyone to pull their weight to combat it.

Kakashi slid past the first attacker before he jammed his fingers against their throat. He didn’t do more than listen to their gurgle as they dropped before he met the next attacker head on. He caught the kunai that would have hit his gut. The feeling of this kunai was unique. No trademark groves or shape.

He flipped the kunai before he made a slash towards the assailant. They dodged the first wide slash aimed at their throat but met Kakashi’s personal kunai head on. He drove the kunai deep into their throat and turned to look for others.

It was too isolated to risk being flashy with moved. This trip was supposed to be a secret one. A private mission so for them to be attacked spoke more about the agenda under here.

Kakashi had counted more than a hundred and this was the eighth that he had dealt with without using jutsus. He could sense more approaching. He could almost admire the idea to overwhelm them with numbers. It just depending on who they were trying to get with this attack.

Because if they were coming for Kakashi. There was no way they could have suspected that Naruto was there. One did not take Naruto out with numbers. You used trap after trap and tried to overwhelm him with schemes. To beat Naruto one needed to force him to a state where instinct was what powered him.

Then while he was reacting you pressed the case. It was something that Kakashi had observed himself and had been trying to get Naruto to stop. Just in case someone else realized the same thing. Someone with horrible intentions.

Naruto had engaged in a three to fifty battle. Two clones by his side as he backed himself up. bodies dropped and dropped hard as he sped through the motions. Kunais were yanked away and shoved deep into vital points.

Kakashi watched the numbers diminish as he looked around the landscape. He just knew that this was more than it seemed. He had to be the target or this was some sort of sick test. The sad thing was that both had a high chance of being true.

A loud crack got his attention when Naruto’s clone used his legs to break an assailant’s neck with ease before he used a kunai to slash another’s throat.

“Lost in thought?” Naruto wasn’t even winded when he kicked one attacker and made them double over. His hands made fists before he slammed them onto the person’s back then chopped the back of their neck. “Or tired?”

“Something like that.” Kakashi rolled his eyes as the attackers dwindled to nothing. “I think that the person being targeted for this little thing just might be me.” He murmured as he yanked a mask off one of the near attackers. Unknown face but what did that really matter?

“I was thinking that around the same time I had to gut one of these cowards.” Naruto muttered before he sighed slowly. “This couldn’t be easy for once huh.”

“It’s never easy and it is never going to be easy.” Kakashi’s hands moved to his Jounin jacket before he pulled out a blank scroll. “I don’t think we should leave them here. If anything I think these bodies should be taken to Konoha. They could figure out what we haven’t.”

“Then I’ve got this.” Naruto muttered. “I’ll call some toads. Ero-sennin used this one a time back and it’s perfect for things like this.” He muttered as he eyed the bodies. “I wonder who is behind this shit. It’s like they didn’t pay attention. You were an important part in the war you know?”

“Well I’m still human.” Kakashi laughed softly. “I grow tired like every other man Naruto.”

“I’ll kick whoever this is.” Naruto grumbled before he sighed. “Our report. Is going to look horrible and Tsunade baa-chan is going to be so annoying.”

Kakashi didn’t want to think about that report either. “Maybe we should just relax in a hot spring instead of going home.” He suggested and Naruto laughed loudly. That sound was beautiful.

X

“We are really going to linger about here.” Naruto’s laugh was low and beautiful. “Kakashi-sensei you’re a horrible influence. Instead of going back to the village you have us out here.” He stripped off his shirt and pants before he hooked his hands into his boxers. “We should face the music and baa-chan but we’re in a hot spring?”

“You want to head back to the village be my guest.” Kakashi eyed their surroundings before he turned to where Naruto had moved. Naruto ducked his head under the water washing most of the dust and blood free. “You’ll be going alone because I think I deserve at least one minute of calm.”

“One minute of calm he calls it.” Naruto muttered before he laughed. “Sensei that was chaos and we both know that. We had people trying to kill you left and right.” He sighed as he shook his head. “This water feels so good.”

“Hm.” Kakashi paused as he secured his jacket and shirt on the tree. The pants were next. He was left in boxers and his vest. He eyed Naruto as he was given Naruto’s back. Such strong muscles. Beautiful skin. Kakashi ached to say something or do something. He pulled off his briefs and vest before he slipped into the hot springs.

“Well we’re ahead of schedule so she can only yell at us for one day.” Naruto murmured before he ducked his head under the water again. “This feels so-“ He scrubbed his hair before he turned and faced Kakashi. “Sensei…?” The flush that spread over his face made Kakashi smile. “Kakashi?”

“Something wrong?” Kakashi splashed his face before he sighed at the warmed. Like Naruto he washed his hair as best as he could. “Naruto?”

“Your…” Naruto swallowed. “Face?”

“Something wrong?” Kakashi rubbed his scar before he glanced at Naruto. “Is something the matter?”

“This is the first time I’m seeing my sensei’s face!” Naruto snapped before he flushed. “You’re really. It’s.” He paused and the flush deepened. “We always wondered what you looked like you know? But you’ve. You’re really.” He swallowed. “Sensei you’re incredible.” He breathed before he tried to shake his head. “Why now?”

“It wasn’t a big deal but teasing kids was fun.” Kakashi laughed softly. “All of you tried so hard.”

“And now?” Naruto pressed and Kakashi smiled. “Now?”

“You’re not a kid anymore.” Kakashi flicked water at Naruto. “You’re a man now. You’ve been my equal for a long time now. Surpassed a lot of us. I’m proud of you Naruto and to me… well I’d like you to see me as a man. A friend rather than just your sensei.”

“You’ll always be my Sensei. Even when you’re my Hokage.” Naruto laughed as he watched the water’s surface. “I thought I was immune to pretty faces by now. All those pretty boys in the village but Sensei’s really.” He laughed. “You outdo everyone I’ve ever seen.”

“Make your heart pound?” Kakashi chuckled and Naruto laughed. “So no?”

“You did that even before I saw your face. You’re cool. Now you’re cool and handsome.” Naruto laughed. “You had that mask on since you were a kid-“

“Wait.” Had Kakashi told him that? “Who told you that?”

“I saw it.” Naruto didn’t clarify and Kakashi frowned at him. “Long story and it involves Dad. Also Baa-chan said it’s classified.”

“Goodness.” Kakashi shook his head before he watched Naruto stretch. “You haven’t been slacking your training.”

“Neither have you.” Naruto tilted his head as he watched Kakashi. “And I’ve been thinking this for a while but sensei… you always manage to support me when I need it.”

“That’s what I’m here for.” Kakashi shrugged. “And not just me either. The Hokage… your teammates. The village too or they will when they calm down.”

“But will they see me? The real me?” Naruto snorted. “I want them to.” His eyes were darker as he watched Kakashi. “You see me sensei?”

“I always have.” Kakashi pointed out. “I’ve watched you change and grow.”

“Yes you have.” Naruto nodded. “Thank you for that. I needed that.” He was so close that Kakashi tilted his head just for a bit. He watched the change in Naruto’s face before his breathing changed. “You want to do that sensei?”

“Only if you want to.” If Naruto didn’t it wouldn’t feel right. He would rather cut his hands off than hurt Naruto.

“I think… I want to know.” Naruto’s eyes were a dark blue. The water made his skin look tempting. “Anyone else feels… but you sensei.”

“Just relax.” Kakashi whispered before he brushed his lips over Naruto’s. his fingers went sliding over toned beautiful skin. A groan escaped him as he pulled Naruto over him. He slid into Kakashi’s lap so easily. Kakashi’s hands were under the water groping and touching the skin he had been thinking of for so long.

Naruto’s startled moan was swallowed by Kakashi so easily. He rocked Naruto back as his fingers lingered on Naruto’s hips. They were so perfect. Gorgeous skin protected by the Jinchuuriki’s fast healing. Kakashi broke the kiss and felt his heart pound at the look in Naruto’s eyes. Maybe others would think he should keep his hands to himself but he didn’t care. When he looked at Naruto’s face, he found himself fall the rest of the way.


End file.
